Before the Plans
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Companion story to Batingency Plans. Before there were Batingency Plans, there were incidences that created the Plans. Join us to see how these plans were formed. You don't have to read one to understand the other.
1. Number 14

**Before the Plans**

**#14**

Dick stood in his Home Economics class, listening to the teacher completely screw up cookies.

"Now you add in the diced carrots…"

It was supposed to be healthy. But, Dick had had better cookies that were healthier than this mess he was supposed to be making. But, he did as he was told, adding the carrots, and forming the dough into balls. He shoved the tray into the oven and waited for the horrid things to be done.

He didn't have any friends in this class, and everyone kept glaring at him. Why did he have to take Home Ec.? Why did they have to bump him up two grades? Why was he continually asking questions in his head?

After the cookies were done, they were supposed to try them, but instead, Dick shoved them in his bag. It was a lot safer than eating them.

At Wayne Manor, Alfred was whipping up a batch of his famous chocolate chip bat shaped cookies. He knew that Richard loved them, and was quite happy to bake them for him. Of course, seeing as Bruce was very 'big' on health, the cookies were low sugar, low fat, and filled with some decent vitamins. That didn't stop them from being delicious.

Dick trudged through the door after a long day at school. As soon as he entered the Manor, he smelled the amazing scent of Alfred's cookies. He ran to the kitchen, and snatched a few.

"Don't eat too many, Master Richard, or you'll spoil your dinner," Alfred said without turning around.

"I won't. You know, in school today we made cookies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and they were horrible! They had too much sugar in them, and carrots."

Alfred sighed. "What are they teaching children in schools these days?"

That sparked a brilliant idea on Alfred's part. He knew the recipe for the cookies of which Richard spoke, and he agreed that they were quite deplorable. He called Bruce to inform him of what his plan was, and Bruce agreed that it was a great idea. If it worked well, he'd add it to the Batbook.

The next day, Richard stood in Home Economics. They were making a slightly different cookie recipe, but it was equally horrible. The teacher stood up at the front, explaining the importance of nutrition.

The door opened quietly, and everyone was shocked to see an old man in a suit walk in.

_Alfred? _Dick thought, curious as to why the butler was here.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked, annoyed that someone had interrupted his lesson.

"Yes, I believe you are using a perfectly horrible cookie recipe. I am here to correct that."

"The cookies made in this class are healthy and great for you. They may not taste the best, but they do wonders for your body."

"I beg to differ."

The teacher was flustered. "You should leave, we're in the middle of class."

"I am taking over this class for the period. Maybe you can learn something."

Alfred handed the teacher a piece of paper, and the teacher backed away.

"Now, we're going to begin by disposing of the batter you have started."

Alfred taught the class how to make his famous chocolate chip cookies (minus shaping them like bats). Everyone went home with a plate to share, as long as they didn't eat them all first.

Alfred pulled out a cell phone as the last child left the classroom. "Master Bruce, the plan is a success."

* * *

**So, this story is going to be published in the same order Batingency Plans was published in, so I don't accidentally give anything away. That means this isn't going to be a chronological story, like Batingency Plans is. If this makes any sense to you, you're doing good. So, good luck.**

**-Shadow**


	2. Number 23

**Before the Plans**

**#23**

Batman sat in the incredibly uncomfortable chair questioning his sanity. Why had he agreed to do this? There were so many different things he could be doing. The question only had one answer.

His identity.

People had started to notice that Bruce Wayne and Batman were never seen in the same place. So, Martian Manhunter had disguised himself as Bruce Wayne and was currently at a televised charity function, while Batman was in an interview with a cheesy television reporter.

Why hadn't J'onn become Batman instead of Bruce Wayne? Simple. They had tested it both ways, and J'onn was better at faking being a playboy than faking being Batman with extensive knowledge of Gotham.

And so, Batman sat there silently, waiting for the interview to start.

"Hello, we're here today with none other than the Dark Knight himself, Batman!" the reporter said.

The live studio audience cheered and clapped.

"So, Batman, why do you take it upon yourself to protect Gotham?"

"City officials weren't getting the job done. Most were corrupt or useless. I'm here to protect the people from the horrors that have happened throughout the years."

"What kind of horrors?"

"The murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. The death of the Flying Greysons. The Joker."

"What do you say to those that believe you're a menace to society?"

"Let's see you do better."

"All right, it seems we're running out of time. Last question. Who are you?"

"I'm Batman."

That wasn't the answer the reporter was looking for, but several women in the audience screamed. Batman rolled his eyes. They were all idiots. The TV show ended and the reporter stood up to shake his hand.

"Thanks for the interview. I was wondering, if you're not busy later…"

Batman abruptly turned away from her and started to leave. He was soon swamped by girls trying to get his autograph. Or a Batarang. Or his cowl.

He pushed through them rudely, trying to get away. But they swarmed around him, keeping him in a constant circle of admirers. This was worse than having to fight any of his rouges. Heck, all of them combined. At least he could punch them. But of course, it would look bad to start knocking civilians out.

He looked up. The ceiling wasn't far enough from his head to escape them by grapple gun. He checked his surroundings. Cheap television furniture, green screen, waves of people pressing around from all sides, recording equipment, and a window.

That was his escape route.

He dropped a gas pellet, causing the fans to stumble back in shock. Then he ran. He leapt towards the window, taping a few hundred dollars to the wall next to him as he broke through it and started falling towards the ground. At the last minute, he shot a grapple gun out, spooking the people walking on the street below him.

He landed on the roof of the building adjacent to the TV studio. He turned to look at the window he had just broken through, and saw the fans attempting to build a bridge to the next building with the furniture.

He ran away, jumping in the Batmobile and heading home. Those fans were scary. And this was Batman talking. He would have to plan ahead in case this happened again. There might not be a convenient window there next time.

* * *

**Huzzah! I'm working on learning how to sleep, but with an AP Bio test tomorrow, I don't think that's gonna happen. So, enjoy!**

**-Shadow**


	3. Number 17

**Before the Plans**

**#17**

Batman dangled precariously from the edge of the tall building. Robin was caught up in a fight with the mob bosses thugs, and couldn't help. It was all down to this.

"So, Batman, how much do you think your identities worth?" the Boss asked. "You must be loaded to afford all the toys, but it might be worth more to sell the secret."

The Boss reached his stubby fingers down and lifted the edge of Batman's mask. He tried to struggle, but, alas, he couldn't pull himself up or get away with a few hundred pounds of mobster standing on his fingers. His Kevlar gloves were good, but it was all they could do to prevent his fingers from being crushed.

The Boss flipped the cowl back and beheld the scowling face of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne? The playboy? If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it," the Boss laughed, taking a few steps back.

Batman pulled himself back on top of the roof and pulled the cowl back on. Robin finished with the thugs and joined his mentor.

"That means little Robin must be the circus brat! It all makes sense now!"

A single thought ran through the two's minds. He can't know. They had never had a problem like this before, though, and didn't know exactly how to approach it. Silently working together, they cornered the Boss and knocked him out.

"So, what do we do now, Batman?"

"We have to keep him from ever revealing our secret. Stay here, I think I have something that will work back at the Batcave."

Batman ran off into the night, while Robin sat on top of the Boss, waiting for him to return. It didn't take long for Batman to grab what he needed. He hurried back to Robin to find the Boss tied up and Robin sitting above him, repeatedly kicking him in the head.

"What took ya so long?" Robin asked cheerily.

"Make him stop!" the Boss yelled.

Batman blatantly ignored the Boss and responded to Robin. "I had to get my test gun."

"Gun?" Robin questioned. "You said no guns. Does this mean I get a gun? That would be great!"

"No. This is a special dart gun. On the tip of the darts is a dried substance which I've created using some new drugs we're working on at Wayne Tech. It should cause him to loose his memory of the past few hours."

"I don't want to be shot with some experimental drug," the mobster yelled, attempting to escape.

"Then you shouldn't have messed with Batman and Robin."

Batman shot the mobster, causing him to pass out. They Dynamic Duo sat down to wait and see what happened. About and hour later, he woke up.

"Where is my monkey?" he demanded.

Batman and Robin looked at each other, confused as to what was going on.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked.

"Of course, Mister Fluffington. I feel like going for a walk," the Boss struggled against his ropes for a few seconds, like he was trying to get up and take a walk. "Who's going to skin the donkey?"

"I think you broke him," Robin said to Batman.

"I think you're right. Let's take him to Arkham, maybe they can do something for his mind. I'm really going to have to work on the formula."

The two took the Boss to Arkham and left him there. He was found a few minutes later babbling about how he married to sun and their honeymoon at the end of the universe.

* * *

**Unfortunately, the Boss never regained his mind fully, and became Bobo the clown at a little known circus on the outskirts of Gotham. Though, that mob was very quiet after the incident...**

**-Shadow**


	4. Number 3

**Before the Plans**

**#3**

Catwoman carefully slid her claws against the glass case, cutting a hole in it. If this didn't get Batman's attention, nothing would.

She pulled out a jade cat pendant, then slipped it into her pocket. There was no noise around her. Maybe she had misjudged. Maybe her operation was too quiet for Batman to find out. Oh well, at least she got the pendant out of it.

She turned around and was faced with a wall of Kevlar.

"Hey there Batsy," she said seductively. Good, now she could complete her plan.

"Why do we go through this every time, Selina?"

"Because, I can't get your attention any other way. Besides, I really like this pendant."

"You're going to have to put it back."

She pouted a bit. "Aw, can't I keep just this one?"

"No."

"Fine. You're the least romantic man I know."

She dumped the pendant in his hand, keeping the grin off her face. He would never know what hit him. She jumped out the window, heading off into the night.

Batman put the pendant back, then went back to patrol. He barely noticed that his cape had a little extra weight on it.

Later that night (or early the next morning) Batman returned to the Batcave where he started his report on that night's activities.

_One note, Catwoman seemed to be particularly cheerful when she left. I may have missed something._

A crash was heard behind him. He wheeled around to find a small black kitten with white paws, which was jumping from display to display. On the ground lay a silver helmet he had been meaning to put up.

Ignoring the question of how the cat had gotten in for the moment, he decided he needed to get rid of it. After capturing the little kitten, he rode out in the Batmobile to Selina's house. He dropped the cat at the door, then started back home.

In the Batmobile, something jumped on him. The kitten was back. He dropped it outside the Batmobile and drove off into the night. Back at Wayne Manor, he decided to call it a night.

In his bedroom, the kitten was sitting on his bed. This led to the most ludicrous game ever invented. He would take the cat far away from the house, and it would follow him home. This kept up until well after the sun had risen.

Finally, Bruce decided to just give up. The cat obviously knew where he lived, and was going to keep following him home. If anyone found out that a cat was following Batman home, it could lead to trouble. So, he had to do something about the cat.

Later that night, on patrol, he noticed that the cat hadn't followed him out there, and when he returned, it was waiting for him in the Batcave.

Maybe he wouldn't have to kill the beast after all.

He set the kitten on his shoulder and took it up the stairs where his new ward, Dick Greyson, was eating breakfast. He didn't know about Batman, and would be able to keep an eye on the kitten.

"Hey Dick, how are you this morning?" he asked.

The kid was quiet and withdrawn. "I'm fine."

"Listen, I know you've been having some major nightmares, so I got you a little something to help."

Dick looked up hopefully. He saw the little kitten on Bruces shoulder, and nearly did backflips when told it was his.

"I'm gonna name you Midnight!"

Bruce watched the two and was pleased with the result. You know, he really should plan for this kind of circumstance, should it ever occur again…

* * *

**Hot off the presses, written today, just for you. Enjoy.**

**-Shadow**


	5. Number 13

**Before the Plans**

**#13**

Batman struggled against his bonds as the Joker pulled out a large key. He struggled harder as Joker lowered the key to the Batmobile and pulled it across the shiny black surface, revealing the silver metal underneath.

Laughing wildly, the Joker pulled the key away. "Look at that! Batsy's not all black!"

Batman growled, finally pulling out of the bonds. The Joker ended up with a broken leg and bruised ribs after that.

Batman drove his defiled car to the Batcave, where he pondered what to do. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he could drive it around anyways.

He tried that the next night. People stared at the battle wound on the Batmobile. Then they started talking. People said that if Batman couldn't stop a crime from being committed on his own car, how could he protect a city?

The next night he had painted over the mark, trying to blend it into the paint. Unfortunately, the old paint was slightly dulled, so the new paint stood out like a sore thumb. He left the Batmobile in the Batcave that night and went out to put the fear of Batman back into the villains of Gotham.

For the next week, all Batman did in his spare time was do research on cars to find a way to fix the scratch. The only thing he found that could work was stripping it of paint and repainting it. That would take to long, and Robin was out of town on a school field trip so he couldn't do it.

So, he built a new Batmobile. It was faster, and more durable with more weapons. When he was done, it looked just like the other, only without the scratch.

He placed his hand on the new car. No one was going to hurt it. It was his baby, his precious. But what if something did? He would have to plan for it.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I'll try to do better next time. And I would love it if you followed me on twitter...**

**Happy National Gum Drop Day!**

**-Shadow**

**( The_ShadowNight)**


	6. Number 28

**Before the Plans**

**#28**

Bruce Wayne ran into the elevator. His spare Batsuit was up on the top floor, and the elevator was the fastest way to get up there.

Why did he need his Batsuit you may ask? Because right now Firefly was setting fire to the science wing of Wayne Tech, endangering the lives of hundreds of employees and stealing very important technology that they had been developing.

So, Bruce Wayne was standing in the elevator, shooting up to the top of Wayne Tower, when the power went out. The elevator froze. He was trapped while a crazy villain destroyed his workplace.

But there had to be a way out of here. He started by pulling out his cell phone. No signal. Then he pulled out his comm. No answer. He would have to find a way out himself. But what if an employee saw him doing stuff only Batman could do?

Several loud explosions were heard. He had to do something. He pulled open the emergency door on the top of the elevator and pulled himself to the top of it. Luckily, Bruce Wayne was a known rock climber, so he started pulling himself up the ropes.

He wasn't far from a door, and he soon encountered another problem. How to get from the middle of the large elevator shaft to the edge where the door was. He was contemplating this latest problem when a zipping noise was heard through the shaft.

Bruce didn't know what to do. Did he try and make it back to the elevator, or did he stay where he was and confront the noise?

He didn't make a decision fast enough, however. The noise grew louder, and soon a figure emerged from the blackness above him.

"There you are," Robin said. "Your employees were worried. We've been searching for you."

Robin grabbed Bruce's arm and helped him swing over to the door. He then swung over to the door and with Bruce's help, opened it.

"There you go, Mr. Wayne. Next time, wait for help before trying to get out of an elevator," Robin said, grinning.

"What happened to Firefly?" he asked.

"I, along with Superman, were able to stop him and put out the fires. Don't worry, everyone's safe."

"Good. Thank you, Robin."

Robin nodded and left. Bruce went to inspect the damage done by Firefly. Next time he was stuck in an elevator, he should plan better for how to get out.

* * *

**Yuck yuck yuck yuckity yuck. I'm still sick. And this was written over the period of a day while I was sick. And I don't really think it's my best. On another note, you should check out my RP forum, Young Justice: A Miscellaneous Assortment. We're having fun over there, and everyone's welcome.**

**Happy Pistol Patent Day!**

**-Shadow**


	7. Number 34

**Before the Plans**

**#34**

Fire raged around him. In the back of his mind, he recognized the danger he was in, but he couldn't focus on that through the pain.

Heat pounded him. He struggled to pull his fireproof cape over himself. It wasn't an easy job with a knife in his gut.

The building was falling apart. Rafters slammed against the ground as the fire burned through them. He was lucky that he hadn't been crushed.

Smoke hazed his vision. He could barely breathe. He watched as the fire consumed everything around him, growing closer. It was always growing closer.

A tear rolled down his face. Where was Batman? He was supposed to protect him. Right now was the worst time to neglect your duties as a parent.

He pulled out a few ice pellets, throwing them towards the flames. He had hoped to crawl out of the building, but the fire had destroyed the floor beneath him.

Coughing wracked through his small body. The knife twisted with every breath. He didn't know which would kill him faster, the wound or the fire.

A crash was heard as Batman, with Aquaman, broke down the wall. Aquaman called up a whale to spray water on the fire, extinguishing it. Batman carefully made his way across the room to the little Robin, who was almost dead.

A cruel knife had penetrated his body, and burns covered his skin. He wouldn't survive much longer.

Batman rushed Robin to the hospital. He barely made it in time for them to save him.

On the outside, Batman was calm and collected. Internally, he was a wreck. He should have been there to save Robin, to keep him from harm. What bothered him more was the fact the fire could have easily killed him before the knife wound.

He needed to come up with a plan of some sort, in case something like this happened again. It was the only way he could be certain that his baby bird stayed safe.

* * *

**Yikes, this one turned out shorter than I thought it would. Hope you like it, though.**

**-Shadow**


	8. Number 50

**Before the Plans**

**#50**

He was a horrible father.

A few days ago, early in the morning, a threat had been delivered to the police that the Joker was going to kill Robin. So, Batman started researching and planning to take the Joker down.

Of course, Robin noticed and wanted to help. He didn't know why Batman was so eager to find the Joker, but he was sure that he could do something to help him.

But Batman said no. He told him to go to his room and do his homework.

That was his mistake. Robin decided to be rebellious and started his own investigation. He found out about the threat, and got angry. Batman didn't even tell him about a threat to his own life. What else wasn't he telling him?

He hacked the Batcomputer and found out about the Watchtower, the Batingency Plans, and the room of secret weaponry. He was shocked that Batman hid so much from him.

Later that night, he confronted Batman with what he had found. The Dark Knight stood silent through his rampage. Finally, Robin stopped and stood, glaring at Batman, waiting for his answer.

"That information was on a need to know basis," Batman said. "You didn't need to know."

"I've been your partner for over a year now, Bruce! If you can't tell me about this stuff, who can you tell?"

"No one. That's why it was labeled Top Secret."

"So you don't trust me? After all we've been through together, you still don't trust me?"

Tears filled the boys blue eyes. He ran off through the Batcave and into the Manor above. Batman stood still. He did trust Robin, but he had to protect him somehow. Why couldn't he see that?

The next day, Robin was gone. He went out to find Joker himself. He was the one being threatened, not Batman, so he would be the one to take Joker back to Arkham. Then, maybe, Batman would see how good of a fighter he was, how committed to justice. And Batman would trust him, finally. He would learn all the secrets of the Bat.

The Joker was hiding out in a small warehouse on the east side of Gotham, near the piers. Robin hid in the rafters, watching the Joker below. He didn't have any thugs with him, which was unusual, but Robin knew with the Joker you couldn't be too safe.

The Joker looked up at the rafters. "I was wondering when you'd get here Bird Boy."

Robin was shocked. How had the Joker known he was there. He stayed put though, and soon the Joker started pacing. A few minutes later, he repeated his previous statement.

_So, the Joker doesn't really know I'm here, he's just trying to get me to reveal myself if I show up._

Robin pulled out a birdarang, and threw it at the ground. A cloud of gas was released, and the Joker fell to the ground, unconscious.

_That was easy,_ Robin thought. He jumped down to the floor and went to tie up the Joker. As soon as he got near him, though, the Joker jumped up. He had faked unconsciousness to get Robin close.

A cloud of noxious gas exploded from a flower on the Joker's coat. The Joker fitted a gas mask over his mouth. Robin held his breath. He had left his small gas mask at home because he didn't see a use for it. A kick from the Joker caused him to gasp in a mouthful of gas, and he swiftly fell into oblivion.

When he awoke, he was trapped in a small cage.

"Looks like the little Boy Blunder is awake," Joker said, smiling at him. "Good thing too, I was getting bored."

"What do you want Joker?" Robin slurred. The gas wasn't completely out of his system.

Joker pulled out a black crowbar. "This is Richard. You see, he doesn't like being black. So, I need you to help me paint him red."

Joker smiled wickedly, advancing towards Robin with the crowbar. Robin tried to move away, but unfortunately couldn't because of the small size of the cage.

-Breakline-

Batman raced through Gotham, trying to find the Joker. Robin had been gone for a full 24 hours now, and Batman was worried he was too late to save him.

He started searching through the warehouses on the east side of Gotham. He alighted on the rooftop of a small warehouse and peered through the dirty window on the rooftop. He saw a flash of green and purple, then a crowbar dripping red.

Batman crashed through the window, swinging to the ground. He didn't care if there were a thousand thugs he'd have to beat down to get to Joker. He had to save Robin.

"What's up Batman?" Robin asked as he landed.

Batman was confused. He looked at the crowbar, dripping red. Then, he saw a pot of red paint next to it. The Joker and Robin were sitting at a table next to it, working on creating a crowbar sized R symbol and cape.

"What's going on?" Batman growled.

"That's Richard," Joker said, pointing to the crowbar. "I needed help to give him a makeover!"

"Yeah, so he invited me over, but the police thought it was a threat," Robin added.

"Apparently, painting a crowbar red can be taken in several different ways," Joker said.

"Well, looks like I've got to go," Robin said, handing the small R symbol to the Joker.

"Goodbye, come back soon!" Joker said, fixing the symbol and the cape to the crowbar.

Robin and Batman left silently. They went home and never spoke of their fight again. Batman made Robin study the Batingency Plans, there were definitely important for him to know.

And Batman made a new plan that day. He had been lucky that Robin wasn't hurt. He wouldn't let Robin get anywhere close to that kid of danger again.

* * *

**And another chapter up. This one ended up longer than I thought, I hope you liked it. See ya next time!**

**-Shadow**


	9. Number 46

**Before the Plans**

**#46**

Batman sped through Gotham in the Batmobile. Catwoman was in the middle of a heist at Gotham City Museum, and he had to stop her. Robin was home sick with the flu, so he'd have to fly solo on this one.

As he pulled in front of the museum, Catwoman was escaping through the roof of the building. He used a grappling hook and pulled himself to the roof.

"I've been waiting for you, Batman," Catwoman said, practically purring.

"Have you, now?"

"Oh yes," She said, walking towards him. "You're purrrfect for testing a new scheme of mine."

"What scheme?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll just have to find out. See you later."

She ran across the roof, priceless artifact in hand. Batman ran after her, bent on catching up. He had almost caught her, whn he felt something weird happen. He passed out on the roof of the museum.

Catwoman stopped running and called up a couple goons. "Take him to the truck. I have a feeling Batman's had a change of heart."

Batman awoke in a small dark room. He quickly got up and tried to escape. He had to find Catwoman. She was his world; he would do anything just to be near her. He loved her.

A few minutes later he burst out of the room and into another, larger room. Catwoman sat in the center on a love seat surrounded by thugs. He shot a grappling hook at the rafters and swung at her. He landed next to her and stood there, staring.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm drowning in your eyes," he said, allowing a bit of the playboy part of him out.

"Who knew Batman could be such a charmer?" she said, scooting over on the seat. "Why don't you come and sit next to me."

He sat, and couldn't help grabbing her hand. She pulled htat away, and he placed his hand on her leg. She rolled her eyes and turned to her thugs.

"It seems the formula works. Enter phase two of the plan."

The thugs ran to do her bidding. Batman sat there, staring at her. He probably should do something, but he was transfixed.

In Gotham, a mysterious chemical started floating through the city. A few minutes later, all the men fell over, unconscious. About an hour after that, they rose again, left their homes, and started wandering all over Gotham, like they were looking for something. Their wives and children tried to bring them back inside, to talk to them at least, but they ignored them, or said something about Catwoman.

A small figure on the top of a building's eyes narrowed. Something would have to be done about this. Batman and Robin were missing, and now, it was her turn.

In a small lab on the outskirts of town, a few female scientists were working on figuring out what the chemical was, and what it had done. It didn't take long for them to derive an antidote. Now they just needed a way to distribute it.

They got in touch with Gotham City's Green House and borrowed their equipment for misting the plants. Using that, they spread the antitoxin over town.

The girl took some for herself. She knew Catwoman would keep Batman near her, and away from the antidote. She had been following leads all night and kept ending up with dead ends, but she was sure this one would work.

She peered into a small window of the building a thug had led her to. Inside, she saw Catwomand and Batman making out on a couch. She ducked down. That was something she never wanted to see.

She kicked the door open and ran in. Using every bit of crime fighting knowledge she had, which wasn't much, she took down the thugs. Finally, she faced only Batman and Catwoman.

"Who do you think you are, bursting in here and interrupting my planning?" Catwoman yelled.

"I'm Batgirl."

She threw a gas pellet to the ground, which contained the antitoxin. Batman shook his head and turned to glare at Catwoman. It didn't take long for him to tie her up and get her to the police.

"Good work, Batman," Batgirl said, standing next to him.

"Sorry, I work alone," he said, running off.

Batgirl pouted. "What about Robin? He just doesn't want to work with a girl."

Batman sat in the Batmobile pondering what happened. He would have to find a way to keep that from happening again. Then he wouldn't have to be saved by this 'Batgirl'.

* * *

**And thus, Batgirl was born. I've got a lot of tests coming up this week, so if I don't update regularly, I apologize. We're still looking for new members in our role play, so if you're interested, join Young Justice: A Miscellaneous Assortment.**

**-Shadow**


	10. Number 4

**Before the Plans**

**#4**

The Penguin squawked gleefuly as he played 'shoot the birdy'. Robin jumped and flipped avoiding the shots.

Batman was tied up disabling a large bomb. Robin was supposed to be at home, but when he had heard Penguin had kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, he had to do something.

He snuck into the Penguin's hideout and freed the Commissioner. Then he tried to distract the Penguin. That turned out to be a mistake.

So, here he was, dodging bullets as he tried to give Gordon enough time to escape. He had radioed Batman as soon as he reached the Joker's hideout, and was hoping that he would get their ASAP. Until then, it was dodging.

He landed on a box, which crumpled, beneath his weight. That was all the time the Penguin needed to land a shot in Robin. Robin looked at the wound in his shoulder, and saw not a bullet hole, but a dart in it.

He felt woozy, and fell over, unconscious.

When Robin woke up, he was chained to a wall. The Penguin stood in front of him, an umbrella in his hand. With the press of a button, a knife slid out the tip of the umbrella.

"Let's see if this bird can sing," the Penguin chortled as he dug the knife into Robin's flesh.

He used the umbrella to beat him until he was bloody and bruised. Robin could feel several of his ribs were cracked. His nose was broken and blood streamed down his face. Lines of blood came from open wounds along his arms and legs. Still, he didn't make a sound.

The Penguin had grown bored with his new toy, and planned to return later to inflict more damage. He sent a lovely note to Batman detailing the ransom he wanted for the return of his bird in one piece.

Batman raced to where Penguin had wanted him to leave the ransom. He left the briefcase with the money where he was told, then disappeared. Penguin's men came and took the case, and he followed.

They led him to a tall building. He followed them up to the top floor, where the Penguin was causing Robin to bleed in waterfalls. Batman grew furious at the sight. He burst into the room, sending Penguin and his men into an abyss of pain.

He took Robin to the hospital, where they stitched his wounds and bandaged his chest to support the broken ribs.

The chatter started the next day. Batman wasn't that tough, he let his sidekick get captured and tortured. What was to stop the rest of the criminals of Gotham to do the same? Or to torture innocent civilians?

Batman grew annoyed with the rumors that he was incompetent. He vowed to never let anything like that happen again. He would plan for it, and he would prevail.

* * *

**I was having a lot of trouble with this one, that's why it's short. I know you're probably getting tired fo this, but join my forum! Role playing is good characterization practice! **

**-Shadow**


	11. Number 15

**Before the Plans**

**#15**

Batman had built up an immunity to most drugs, but illegal narcotics had never been on his list.

He had stopped a lot of druggies in his day, been around a lot of people smoking pot, but never had he taken any of the drugs he fought so hard to keep out of Gotham.

It started one very bad night for him. The night his parents had died. He was all alone in the Manor. Alfred had been called away because of a sick niece. Robin was on an overnight field trip.

He sat in the Batcave, pent up rage and sorrow driving him. He had sent three groups of mobsters to the hospital in full body casts already, and still kept going. Five muggings and an attempted rape later and the criminals of Gotham had been scared into their basements, hoping the Bat wouldn't find them there.

Batman kept scanning the city for signs of trouble. Finally, he found it at a small warehouse. A group of druggies was meeting there. That could only mean that something was going down. He leapt into the Batmobile and sped off into the night.

At the warehouse, the group of 'friends' were shooting up. Several of them were already lying on the ground, muttering about tasting the rainbow. A few others were waiting for the needle to come around, shaking with the need for the drugs. Then there were the few that were having a bad trip. They curled into fetal positions where they sat, or ran around screaming bloody murder.

Batman arrived just as the last guy, a new guy, was getting ready to inject himself.

"Stop criminals," Batman said.

The few that were coming out of a drugged stupor tried to get away, but soon Batman had them all tied up and waiting for the police. He felt a sharp pinch as something pierced the armor at the back of his knee. He looked around to see one of the druggies laughing with an empty syringe in his hand.

Batman didn't feel any different, so he returned to the Batcave to make sure the pinprick wouldn't get infected.

When he arrived, he started feeling different. Everything seemed brighter, and more funny. He started laughing as a whirlwind of colors took him away.

When Robin and Alfred returned, they found Batman attempting to clean graffiti off the walls of the Batcave.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"There was an incident. It's contained now," Batman replied.

Robin accepted his answer, but later that night he hacked into the Batcomputer and found footage of Batman spray painting large flowers onto the walls of the Batcave while eating several bags of chips. He copied the footage to use as blackmail later.

Batman knew that this couldn't happen again. He went strait to a secret room in the Batcave, and made a new plan in a large, black, leather bound book.

In the case of drug intake…

* * *

**So, I'm going to be gone for the next week or so. My family is taking a Spring Break vacation to South Carolina, so I can check out Clemson, where I'm going to college next year. Woo! So, I might not be able to update while I'm there. I'll try, but don't expect anything.**

**-Shadow**


	12. Number 21

**Before the Plans**

**#21**

Batman shook sleep away once again.

He had been tracking the Joker as he rampaged through Gotham. Every time Batman got there, the Joker had just left. It was a never ending battle, but he knew that the Joker would make a mistake sometime, and he would be there to stop him.

He caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

But there was nothing there. He had been awake for three days, ever since the Joker broke out. He couldn't do this much longer, but he couldn't stop either. He had to continue onwards.

Another cup of coffee.

The Joker had yet to make his move. Batman was in the Batcave, monitoring all radio and television signals in Gotham for any clue to the Jokers whereabouts.

His eyes began to close.

No. He couldn't sleep. He began to review the case in his head. He had gotten word of the Joker's breakout Monday. He swept through all of the Jokers previous hideouts. He wasn't there. But, he had managed to release laughing gas on several people in Gotham Square. Fortunately, only five had died.

Something shifted behind him.

He whirled around to face his attacker. No one was there. Sleep deprivation was making him paranoid. Back to the Joker.

More caffeine.

A few more had died as the Jokers rampage went on. The police were handling the chaotic civilians, so that was one less thing on Batman's list of things to do. Luckily, he had provided the hospital with an antidote to the Joker's gas, so they could save most afflicted by it.

A weird powder fell from the sky.

Now Batman knew he was loosing it. Sand didn't fall from the sky. At least, not in Gotham. Not in the Batcave.

He rested his head on his hand.

This was looking hopeless. How was he supposed to find Joker when he had to focus to hard on staying awake?

More powder fell.

Batman quickly turned to find a young man in stripped pajamas sprinkling sand on his head. He grabbed the mans arm and twisted it behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to make you go to sleep, you're way behind schedule!"

Batman pushed him against a wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dislocate your arm here and now."

"I'm the sandman! It's my job!"

Batman frowned. "The sandman doesn't exsist."

"Yes I do! I'm right here! And you're hurting me!"

"Get out of the Batcave, and don't return."

The man disappeared in an explosion of sand, which disappeared as it hit the ground.

Batman returned to his hunt for Joker. It was weird, he didn't feel as tired anymore. Maybe that guy really was the sandman, and not a figment of his imagination.

But it didn't matter, because Joker had made his mistake. Batman rushed off into the night to capture him, mentally making a note to write a new Batingency plan in case this 'sandman' showed up again.

* * *

**Tada, hope you liked it. I don't knew what else to say. Nap time?**

**-Shadow**


	13. Number 29

**Before the Plans**

**#29**

Batman dropped silently to the ground. It had been a quiet night in Gotham, which wasn't good in his books. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another statue of an angel.

The statues had appeared all over Gotham, no one really noticed them, but there they stood, each holding their hands over their faces as if they were weeping.

Tonight, though he was being careful. Several people had vanished over the past few days, and he was going to find out who was doing it. So, he ordered Robin to stay home and went out by himself.

He flew into the night sky via grappling gun. He crouched on top of a building, watching the streets below. Something new had appeared.

He slipped over to it, and then carefully examined the blue box. It was made of wood, with a telephone in a small cupboard on the front. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He took a few scans, interested in how it got there.

Batman left the strange box alone and went back to patrolling Gotham. Tonight just didn't seem to be his night, however, and he went home empty handed.

The next morning, evidence of his failure was plastered all over the news. A group of angel statues had appeared in the alleyway he had been in. They were stuck in a circle, all with evil faces, forever staring at each other. The mayor had already held a press conference over the startling statues and said he was having them all destroyed.

A completely different news report showed that the missing people had turned up in a small apartment complex on the outskirts of Gotham. They were all dead.

That night, Batman went to survey the scene. Every body they found had been aged. Even the youngest victim, a teenage girl, had been found looking like she was in her late seventies. They only reason they knew who the dead bodies were was some quick DNA work.

Batman knew he had failed. It hit him like a truck. The strange thing was, the blue box had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. There could only be one explanation for the strange occurrences.

Batman examined his readings from last night and discovered the box put off chronon and zeta energy. That would explain how the people were aged so quickly. The box had to be the reason.

He went home and with Robin built a device that would divert the blue box when it returned to this time period. They would be ready to confront whoever had caused this catastrophe, and they would be ready.

* * *

**I'm having a great week. So much is going on right now, it's crazy awesome. See you next time.**

**Have a starry day,**

**Shadow**


	14. Number 38

**Before the Plans**

**#38**

Bruce Wayne sat at his desk surrounded by Bialyan soldiers while Psimon paced in the back of the room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are looking for the identity of the Batman and believe you can be of some assistance," Psimon replied.

Bruce silently panicked. He couldn't afford to have a psychic poking around in his head, it was too risky. He smiled at the soldiers and hit a small button under his desk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you," Bruce said.

He inconspicuously slipped a small pill out of a secret compartment of his desk. It was an experimental drug, and he could only hope Robin would get to him in time to reverse its effects. He took the drug by pretending to yawn then taking a sip of coffee.

"But we believe you do, Mr. Wayne," Psimon sneered, then delved into his mind.

The drugs started working just in time. As Psimon entered Bruce's mind, all his memories disappeared. He forgot about the Watchtower, the Batcave, Robin, the identities of all known super heroes. When Psimon started searching for answers, he turned up blank.

"Something's wrong," Psimon said.

Bruce said nothing. He was terrified. He couldn't remember who he was, where he was, or why all these guys were pointing guns at him. And then there was this freaky pale guy with a see-through head.

Alarms started to sound through the building and Psimon and the guards started to make their escape. Bruce sat still. He had no idea what to do.

Above, on the roof, Robin appeared with his new friend, Kid Flash. Together, they took the soldiers out, but Psimon managed to get away. They ran back to Bruce's office, where they found him hiding under the desk.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Robin asked.

Bruce peeked up from behind the desk. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Holy memory loss, Batman," Robin said, angry.

Kid Flash walked over. "What's going on?"

"Bruce has lost his memory, we have to get it back."

"Can't we just take him to a hospital and let them work it out?"

Robin sighed and pressed a button on Bruce's desk, disabling security cameras. "Wally, how long have we known each other?"

"About a year, why?"

"And I can trust you, right?"

Kid Flash nodded. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Robin sighed. "Batman's going to kill me for this, but I'm going to need your help."

Robin reached up and removed his mask. "Hi Wally, I'm Dick Grayson. Bruce over there is Batman, and he needs our help."

Kid Flash stood there, shocked and speechless as Robin put his mask back on.

"All right, what do we need to do?" Kid Flash asked.

"You need to keep everyone else out while I call Alfred. He'll know what to do," Robin ordered.

"You're all nuts," Bruce said from behind the desk. "You're wearing costumes and saying I'm some guy named Batman? Shouldn't you be locked up? I'm going to go find a police officer and turn you both in."

"Keep him here," Robin said, pulling out a small cell phone to call Alfred.

Alfred picked up the phone at Wayne Manor. "Hello, you have reached Wayne Manor. May I help you?"

"Alfred," Robin said into the phone. "We need help. Bruce was attacked by Psimon at WayneTech and seems to have lost his memory. Can you help us?"

Behind him, Kid Flash was busy stacking several items in front of the door as a barricade. Bruce reached forwards and pulled out a paperweight, causing the whole thing to topple down. Kid Flash glared at him and proceeded to speed in front of him as he attempted to leave the room.

Alfred thought for a moment before answering. "Look in the back pocket of your utility belt. There should be a spray that will restore his memory."

"Thanks, I'll call back and let you know how it goes," Robin replied hanging up.

He pulled the small bottle out of his belt and sprayed Bruce. Bruce blinked a couple times, then glared at Robin.

"What was that for? You won't let me leave, and now you spray me!"

Robin frowned. "It didn't work. Why didn't it work?"

Kid Flash stood behind him and started freaking out slightly. "What if we can't fix it? What if he's stuck like this forever? The world needs Batman! Would you become Batman? But you're too young. Maybe I could be Batman. Would you be okay with that? What if he suddenly remembered and decided to kill me for impersonating him? I don't wanna die!"

"KF, shut up!" Robin snapped.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing Alfred once again. Maybe the butler would have an answer for the conundrum.

"Alfred, it's not working," Robin said.

The butler knew he would have to do something drastic. "Hand the phone to Bruce."

Robin went over to Bruce, who was attempting to open the window. "Here, someone wants to speak with you."

He took the phone cautiously and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Master Bruce, seeing as you can't remember who you are, I shall be disposing of the Batmobile. Maybe Superman would like it."

"What's the Batmo- Alfred! You can't get rid of the Batmobile! And you can't give it to Superman, he can fly!"

"Very well then, Master Bruce, I expect you home at seven."

Alfed hung up, leaving Bruce trying to remember what had happened.

"We need to plan better in case this happens again," Bruce growled.

He turned to see a slightly cowering Kid Flash. "Hi, Mr. Batman."

Bruce glared at Robin. "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

**You wouldn't believe how long it took me to type this. Not because it was hard, but because of my stupid nails. See ya tomorrow.**

**Have a springy day,**

**Shadow**


	15. Number 35

**Before the Plans**

**#35**

It had always been at the back of his mind that everything died, but he hadn't truly felt the reality of it until now.

His parents death had seemed like an accident. Like something that should never have happened. Ever. They were supposed to live and take care of him forever.

But then they died and his whole life changed. He hadn't expected to loose anyone. He decided then that he wouldn't let anyone else die.

He couldn't have predicted that his conviction would be challenged so soon. He held the trunk of the dying elephant lightly, trying not to hurt her.

"Please Chhaya. You can't die."

The door of the trailer stood open. In it stood two men.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"I don't believe so. She is very old," Pop Haley replied.

Dick didn't hear either of them. He stroked the elephant's trunk softly, urging her to get better.

Bruce had called in the best veterinarians in the world, yet none of them could save the dying elephant. They could only provide her a little release as she slowly died.

Dick knew what the vets had said, but he refused to accept it. He kept holding out, hoping that somehow the elephant would get better.

But Chhaya didn't get better. She grew slowly worse, until finally she sent out one last shuddering breath and her eyes closed forever.

Dick curled up and cried. Chhaya had come to the circus when he was really young. She had been old then, but she was strong. Nothing could stop her or take her down.

But he had been wrong. He couldn't stop her from dying. She had left him alone, just as his parents had done before her. He couldn't loose anyone else.

Bruce came and picked the small boy up. "Come on, Dickie-bird. Let's get you home."

Dick just grabbed his shirt and sobbed. "What about Chhaya?"

"We shall hold a funeral for her," Pop said.

Bruce and Dick went home. For the next week, he wore nothing but black. Even Robin's cheerful demeanor was tarnished with the weight of his loss.

Bruce knew he needed time alone. He instead spent much of his time on developing a plan in case this happened again.

He didn't like seeing his son so sad.

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll see ya later. **

**Have a special day,**

**Shadow**


	16. Number 16

**Before the Plans**

**#16**

Batman sent yet another punch at yet another thug. Beside him, Robin did the same. A group of thugs surrounded them, forcing the two back to back.

"We need to finish this quickly," Batman said quietly.

They had a charity ball to attend later that day, and if Bruce Wayne and his young ward didn't show up, they'd destroy the reputation they'd worked so hard to build.

"I know, Bats," Robin replied.

He hated the charity balls, but he'd go just to keep his identity secret. It was safer for everyone that way.

The Dynamic Duo sent out a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking down the ring of thugs. That was the good thing about the thugs, they were hired in mass quantities for brute strength, not skill, so they were quite simple to take down.

They stood alone in the warehouse, surrounded by a mass of unconscious bodies. Now it was time to take out the big boss, a new villain called Professor Inventor.

The Professor had started out working in the small garage of his Gotham home. Soon, his resources ran out. He needed more space, and more money to create his twisted inventions. That's when he resorted to thievery, murder, and general criminal activities.

He managed to raise enough money to rent out a warehouse and hire a boat load of thugs to protect his precious inventions. It was only when he stole some new computer chips from Wayne Tech that Batman decided the police were once again useless and went after the criminal himself.

So here the Dynamic Duo made their stand against the mad inventor. His thugs were neutralized, he had little fighting skill, and none of his inventions seemed to be working. It was quite humorous, actually. The Professor kept trying to get his half-finished inventions to work, adding parts here, and plugging things in there. He barely noticed when Batman and Robin handcuffed him and carted him off to the police.

It wasn't until the two started home that they realized at least one of the Professor's inventions had worked. Batman was the first to feel the change. His shoulders shrank from their broad range, leaving his costume hollow. His whole figure slimmed down, except for his chest which was greatly enlarged. He shrank slightly, and he could feel hair bunching up at the back of his cowl. His lips became fuller, and his feet shrank. Overall, the Batsuit didn't fit very well anymore.

Robin felt the change as well, but it wasn't as noticeable as he was still young. His hips became slightly larger, as did his chest, and his hair grew.

Back at the Batcave, Batman and Robin were able to come to terms with what had happened. They had turned into women.

"Robin, see if you can delay the charity ball somehow so we don't miss it," Batman said in his newly high pitched growl.

Robin nodded and ran off. If Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson weren't seen at the charity ball, it would be disastrous to their reputations. Even worse, if someone came by to see them while they were still like this, and Batman and Robin were found to be changed into women, who wouldn't make the connection? Their secret identities would be blown sky high.

Back at the Batcave, Batman was attempting to determine the cause of the change. Obviously it was one or more of the Professor's inventions, but that didn't explain why they had changed. He had to find a fix for this, and fast.

Alfred had seen the problem and knew he wouldn't be of much assistance on this one. Of course, there were always other things that needed attending to.

Robin pulled out a small dress he had for undercover missions and put it on. It fit very well with his new 'endowments,' and he didn't have to put in hair extensions for his hair to be longer. A little makeup, and Robin was the perfect example of a thirteen year old girl. He took a motorcycle into the city and started plotting how to delay the ball.

Batman quickly found the problem. The ray had altered their cells to remove the Y chromosome. How it did this, he'd have to find out later. What mattered now was how to fix it. He quickly set to work in the Batcave's lab. He had to create a way out of this. Their identities were at stake. If only his suit wasn't so baggy.

Alfred walked into the Batcave and handed Batman a new suit, this one for a woman. He left without a word to go finish Master… or was it Mistress? Robin's suit. You never knew when it could be useful.

In Gotham city, Robin had just successfully set a paint bomb off in the charity ball hall, ruining the decorations. He had also led stray cats and dogs to the catered food, so it would be gone soon, and sent out mass texts and emails to all invited to the ball that it would be starting late. Some might call what he did illegal, but nothing was illegal when Batman and Robin's identities were on the line.

Batman had changed into his new costume, which fit very well, and was quickly creating a formula that should reverse the effects of what had happened. He set it in the centrifuge as Robin pulled up on his bike.

"The ball has been delayed for another hour," Robin announced and walked up to Batman, still in his dress.

Batman nodded and continued to work on the formula. He knew it would have debilitating effects in the morning, but that couldn't be helped right now. He took a dose to make sure it wouldn't have any problems when Robin took it.

Robin watched as his mentor changed before him. He struggled out of the too tight women's Batsuit, leaving him in his boxers. It didn't take long before his mentor was once again a male.

"Your turn," Batman growled.

Robin nodded and took his dose. Soon enough, he once again looked like a boy masquerading in a girl's dress.

"We need to get ready for the charity ball," Robin said and went upstairs to get changed.

Batman nodded and followed him up. That had been a close one. It could never be allowed to get that close again. He would need to make more of that formula and test it more, then he would create a complete plan…

* * *

**Okay, you all have full rights to yell at me. I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything, and I promise to do better in the future. I probably won't be able to get back to my normal one chapter a day schedule for a while, but I won't make you wait months either. I'll keep this brief so I can get back to writing, but please forgive me for making this take so long.**

**Have a splenderific day,**

**Shadow**


End file.
